


I Don't Control The Weather, Steve.

by penmarks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, bucky is sick of steve's shit, its summer and steve is rlly hot, steve is done with buckys shit & sexually frustrated, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmarks/pseuds/penmarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and there's no AC in Steve's apartment. It's too humid and Steve will not stop whining because all he wants is air conditioning. He's naked. Bucky is done with his shit. It's cute and then hot and then a lil sad and then hot again ur welcome</p><p>based on this prompt, thanks tumblr & my friend Alexus: "Imagine you and your favorite character trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but you keep complaining about the heat and don't let them sleep. Suddenly, they move on top of you, press you on the bed and say "if you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Control The Weather, Steve.

 

“ _Buuuuuck._ ”

“I don’t control the weather, Steve,” Bucky deadpanned, his face crammed in a pillow, as far away as he could get from Steve’s gigantic, sweating, naked body. “Please put some clothes back on. Anything.”

“I can’t,” he whined, rolling over onto his back for the thousandth time that night. “It’s too hot. Besides, it’s nothing you’re not familiar with.”

“I want to touch your dick on my own terms, not having it rubbing against my leg while I’m trying to sleep.”

“That’s funny,” Steve chuckled sarcastically. “It’s funny that you think I’d be close enough to you for my dick to touch your leg in this godforsaken hellhole.”

“Satan’s armpit, I think you called it last night. And the night before that and the night before—”

“All I’m saying is that we need to get an air conditioner to put in the window. That’s it. I don’t need Central Air. I’m still not even really sure what that means. I have already been thawed out once, if the world doesn’t stop reheating me to abnormally warm temperatures, I’m going to start melting.”

Bucky took a deep breath before screaming into his pillow for a solid fifteen seconds.

“Stop,” Steve bemoaned, reaching over to smack his boyfriend’s sticky shoulder. “You’re gonna fill the room with hot air.”

“For the love of _God_ , Steve—”

“There is no God,” Steve huffed, fighting off a chuckle. “Only memes.”

“Stop,” Bucky cried, feigning a sob into the pillowcase. “Please, God, stop. You don’t even know what you’re saying. I am never letting Nat get you on a computer ever again.”

“There is no God. Only—”

“Steven Grant—”

“—fire and pain and gross bed sheets we have to change every two days because—”

“Because you don’t fucking swallow, _princess_ ,” Bucky mumbled scornfully. “For someone who’s knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times you sure are a pussy.”

“Listen,” Steve chuckled, holding up a finger. “In my defense, I didn’t think anyone would tell you about that. Also—”

“You knew they would tell me.”

“Alright, maybe. But in the moment—”

“You were _hoping_ they would tell me.”

Steve groaned and rolled over onto his face, unable to control his laughter anymore. He looked over to see Bucky still buried in the pillow, sheets tangled around his ankles.

“So,” Steve said, completely serious. Bucky turned his head at the change in his voice, surprised by the sudden switch. Steve immediately broke, but he still got out his question through his ridiculously uncontrollable giggles. “The air conditioner...when are we going to...to take care of that?”

Without hesitation or broken eye contact, Bucky rolled over and continued to do so until Steve heard his limp body hit the floor with a solid _thump._

“Good,” Steve sighed. “More room for me to spread out and die of—”

He was cut off by Bucky’s cold, metal fingers wrapping around his neck. He used the leverage to pull himself up onto Steve’s blazing body.

“If you don’t stop crying about the weather, I am going to give you a reason to die of heatstroke,” Bucky hissed into Steve’s ear before running his tongue along the blond’s jaw line.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but nothing resembling coherent words fell out as Bucky nipped at his collarbones and tangled his human fingers into Steve’s hair.

“ _Buck_ —” Steve hissed through clenched teeth as Bucky rolled his hips into him.

“You’re a mess,” Bucky snickered, breath hot in Steve’s ear. “Have you been hard all night?”

“Pretty much,” Steve exhaled, his thumbs digging into Bucky’s hipbones. “Dunno what else you’d expect, we haven’t been this close all week.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Bucky immediately pulled back and stared at Steve, eyebrows furrowed deeply. “I would’ve been more than happy to—”

Steve shook his head and brought his hands up to Bucky’s scruffy face. He smiled fondly up at his boyfriend, trying to forget the pressure in his lap for a moment.

“It’s been busy. We’ve both been...strung out. It’s been better to just lie here and laugh while I complain about the humidity than to have to worry about sex.”

“Steve...” Bucky laughed sadly. “It’s not—”

“It’s not a big deal,” he whispered softly, running his thumbs across Bucky’s cheeks. “It’s not a big deal at all. We will find the time and energy and it will be incredible.”

Bucky breathed in slowly through his nose and leaned down so their foreheads pressed together.

“I think we could muster up some time and energy right now,” he breathed against Steve’s open mouth, shifting again against his boyfriend’s naked body. “That is, if you’re up for that sort of thing.”

“Up for it?” Steve grumbled, his hands sliding back down to Bucky’s waist. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> kms i cant write smut im sorry but i hope u enjoyed


End file.
